Penny Dreadful - A Dorian Gray Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin Graystone is a girl that is friendly & loveable .And one day she meets a guy named Dorian Gray and she starts to fall in love with him and she has a friend that's his best friend named Serina Andrews .
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Dorian Gray

One day there was a brown haired young man who was walking down a dark alley with a flashlight looking for a street address. I then spotted him and accidentally bumped into him and dropped my books he then bent down to pick them up for me and then he gave them back to me . He then asked , "Hello what's your name? " I then replied " My name is Erin Graystone .What's yours ?" He then replied " My name is Dorian Gray and to whom do I owe the honor it's a pleasure to meet you . " I smiled and said " Why hello Dorian it's nice to meet you too . "


	2. Chapter 2-What Street Are You Lookin For

Then I asked him " So Dorian , what street are you looking for maybe I could help you find it just tell me what the name of it is and I'll see what I can do . " He then smiled and said " Sure thing and it's called 32 King St. " Then I said " Ah yes I know that street follow me " I said as I took his hand and we went to the street he was looking for . He then said to me " "Thanks so much for helping me .Then he asked hey I was wondering would you like to get some coffee with me sometime this week ? " I then smiled and replied " Sure sounds brilliant ." So I then went home as he was looking around while he was on King Street.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting Ready

As I was getting ready to meet Dorian Gray at the coffee shop we agreed to meet at I put on a light blue dress and a jean jacket and some shoes then I sat down at the table and waited for 3:00 pm to go outside and meet him at the coffee shop .


	4. Chapter 4-First Date At The Coffee Shop

Then it was 3 :00pm so I went outside and had my jacket on and walked to the coffee shop and waited for him then he arrived and walked in and said " Hey I'm here now ." I then smiled as he took a seat and I said " Hey nice to see you again ." He then smiled and nodded then we got some coffee and we drank our coffees and chatted .


	5. Chapter 5-Drinking Coffee With Dorian

So as I sat down in the chair across from him we sipped our coffee and chatted about things and then after he asked me " Would you like to join me for a walk down by the pond ? " Then I smiled and replied " Sure sounds brilliant. " So we both finished our coffees and went down by the pond for a walk . It was a beautiful summer day on June 25th.


	6. Chapter 6-You Have Really Pretty Eyes

Then I looked into Dorian's eyes and said " Dorian you have really pretty brown eyes ." He then blushed and said " Awww thank you so much that's very sweet of you ." I then replied " No problem. " and I smiled at him .


	7. Chapter 7-Flowers For Erin

Then as we were now outside Dorian looked in the garden and picked up some pink and white flowers and then brought them over to me and said " Here I picked these for you ." He said with a Charming smile .Then I took them and said " Thank you so much ." And then he smiled as I kissed his cheek .


	8. Chapter 8-Dorian You Are So Handsome

Then I looked over at him and smiled then said " Dorian you are so handsome ." He then smiled and said " Awww that's very sweet of you . " and I replied and said " No problem. "


	9. Chapter 9-Serina Andrews

Then as we were sitting down my best friend came over to us and sat with us and Dorian said " Hi Serina ." She then said " Hi ." I asked her " Do you two know each other ? " She then replied " Yes he's one of my friends I knew him from when I was little . " I then replied " Ah I see never knew that . " So we all smiled at eachother and hung out .


	10. Chapter 10-Where Did You Meet Serina ?

I then asked him " Dorian where did you meet Serina when you were younger ? " He then replied and said " I met her at a camp and we became friends so yeah that's how we met ." I then said " Ah I see that sounds cool ." He then said " Yep it does " with a smile on his face .


	11. Chapter 11-Hey Serina Want To Join Us ?

As we were sitting Dorian looked at me I looked at him and he looked at Serina and smiled and asked " Hey Serina want to join us for dinner ?" She then said " Sure Dorian I'd be glad to join you two for dinner ." Then he said " Great sounds wonderful "


	12. Chapter 12-Dinner Time

Then I walked over to Dorian's place with him and Serina and we got inside took our jackets off and hung them on the shelf and then we all sat down and had some delicious dinner we had chicken , mashed potatoes and dinner rolls and some corn it was a really delicious dinner .


	13. Chapter 13-Hanging Out After Dinner

So then after we ate dinner Dorian and Serina and I hung out together then we seen Vanessa Ives and she said " Hello Dorian and who are those girls ?" * She asked politely .He then awnsered and said " The one in the light blue dress is my girlfriend named Erin and the girl with the green shirt is her best friend Serina . " Vanessa then said " It's very nice to meet you girls ." Serina and I said at the same time . " Very nice to meet you too."


	14. Chapter 14-Bye Vanessa

Then after we hung out for a bit Vanessa had to leave and go see her boyfriend which was Ethan Chandler which was a werewolf but only sometimes so I said before she left " Bye Vanessa ." She then replied " Bye see you sometime again ." Then I smiled and waved as she left now it was only me , Dorian and Serina .


	15. Chapter 15-Lily

Then a girl walked in and she was dressed in a white lacey kind of dress and she had curly blond hair she was not just a girl but she was also Victor Frankenstein 's daughter so then I said " Hello and you are ? " Then she replied , " I'm Lily Frankenstein . And what's your name ? " I then replied " My name is Erin . " She shook my hand in a gentle way and smiled .


	16. Chapter 16-So Erin Do You Know Ethan C?

Then my friend Serina turned around to look at me and asked " So Erin do you know Ethan Chandler? " I then said " Yes in a matter of fact I do know who he is . " Then she said " Really you know him? I didn't know that ." I then said " And now you do ." We both smiled as we were talking .


	17. Chapter 17-A Bad Dream

Then one night we went to sleep and Serina was with me and Dorian for the weekend and as I was sleeping all of a sudden I awoke screaming and kind of sweating . I yelled " Dorian! " Then he came running into the bedroom and asked " Yes love did you call me ? " I then replied " Yes I did actually ." He then said " What is it what's wrong ? " He asked as he was siting on my bed near me .I replied " I had a nightmare I don't know exactly what happened but I had one . " He then rubbed my back and said " It was just a bad dream my sweet kitten. go back to sleep ." So I nodded and fell asleep again .


	18. Chapter 18-Good Morning Dorian

It was now 8:15am I woke up and put some clothes on then I went outside to the table in the backyard and we had breakfast outside I smiled as I said "Good Morning Dorian ." He smiled as he said " Hello darling good morning ." I smiled and then took a bite of the waffles he made .


	19. Chapter 19-Dorian You Look Handsome

I looked at Dorian and said " Dorian you look so handsome today." Dorian smiled and said " Why thank you my sweetheart you look beautiful today." I blushed as I said " Thank you very much Dorian ." He then smiled and then kissed the nape of my neck and then he gave me a hug I literally was inlove with Dorian even though sometimes he was mysterious.


	20. Chapter 20-Drinking Wine With Dorian

I sat across from Dorian raising my glass of wine to my lips and taking a sip of it I smiled and looked at Dorian then stopped for a minute and said cheers to him and we clanged our glasses together and took a sip so did my friend all had a great time together.


	21. Chapter 21-My Love

I smiled as I looked into Dorian 's eyes and I said to him " I love you my love" He smiled and said " Love you too my little kitten ." I blushed when he called me that and I then started to kiss him on the lips .


	22. Chapter 22-Dancing With Dorian

Then Dorian took a hold of my hand and I held his as he had his other hand on my back and we started dancing , as we did my best friend watched us dance together and she smiled I looked into his eyes while dancing and said " I love you so much Dorian. " He smiled and said " I love you too my princess." He kissed my lips after he had said that his kiss was very romantic and passionate he was a good kisser .


	23. Chapter 23-Love Letter By Dorian Gray

Dorian had went home the night before and today I was on the front porch as I looked down and there was a note on a piece of paper it had read Dear Erin see you tonight on the front porch can't wait to see you and I also have a special suprise for you. love you ,sincerly yours from Dorian Gray. So I couldn't help but smile then the night time had came He had said to me " Good evening my kitten how are you? " I smiled as I said " I'm doing great." I said as I kissed his lips.


	24. Cast Of The Story

Toni As Erin Graystone

Reeve Carney As Dorian Gray

Josh Harnett As Ethan Chandler

Eva Green As Vanessa Ives

Samantha As Serina Andrews

And Billie Piper As Lily


End file.
